


Sleep

by Carrietrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrietrash/pseuds/Carrietrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Leia have a tiring day on the trip to Bespin, before their true feelings are recognised. Pure fluff hehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Sleep

It had been a long day. Han had spent most of the day doing repairs on the ship from the inside while Leia tried to keep herself busy, not wanting to get in his way. The jobs he gave her weren't strenuous at all, but more emotionally draining. Things like doing stock checks and moving small supplies from one side of the ship to the other. It was her own fault really; everytime she finished a job, she went straight back to him for another, part of her hoping he would tell her to relax, so that she could ask him to join her. But he didn't. And the day was long. 

They were sat in the cockpit in silence, staring out into the dark void that surrounded them. Neither knew what was on the other's mind, but it didn't matter. They were both in mutual agreement that the company was nice. Chewie had retired about an hour beforehand, returning to his bunk to get some well earned rest, taking Threepio with him to give Han and Leia time to be alone. 

Leia was sat in Chewie's seat with her knees to her chest, while Han sat in his own chair with his feet on the control panel. He had changed clothes earlier in the day and was now wearing a pair of old sweatpants and a thin shirt which was only fastened half of the way. His hair was tousled and Leia led her eyes over him from head to toe. 'He is the definition of comfort' She thought to herself, her eyes lingering upon his face. He looked as though something was troubling him as he stared blankly out of the window at absolutely nothing.

She slowly lowered her feet to the floor and swivelled the chair around to face him. "Han" She spoke softly.

No response.

"Han?!" She repeated, louder this time, making him jump slightly. 

"What, your worship?!" He growled, moving his feet from the control panel and stretching his arms out.

"Are you okay?" She asked, leaning towards him.

He was rather taken aback by the idea of her showing concern for him. He turned to face her. Her eyes dark and soulful. Eyes that have seen so much despite their short time in existence. He hadn't even realised that she had changed out of her snow suit and taken one of his old shirts which hung slightly off her left shoulder and dropped just about to her knees. Her hair was down and her legs were bare, she looked so cute.

Without thinking about the consequences, he slowly took her hand in his, laughing slightly. He pulled her to stand and she walked over to him, her hand not leaving his. She was a bit weary of the situation, never able to predict Han's next move as she for once, looked down on him. He looked up at her like the royalty she was. Gods she was beautiful. How did she manage to get herself involved in this mess with a smuggler like him? She was growing impatient of him staring at her, trying to take her hand out of his. This woke him from his trance and he realised that he should probably ssy something. 

He dropped his eyes to their joined hands, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand. "I've never been better" He answered honestly, looking back up to her face.

With that, all her defences were destroyed. Every boundary that she had tried to put into place since meeting this scoundrel was obliterated and replaced by her true feelings for him. She smiled at his honesty and looked towards his lap as if asking for permission. In response he nodded and moved so that she could get between his knees and the control panel. She sat across his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She rested the side of her head against his chest and sighed. 

They sat like that for a while, neither one speaking or even thinking, just enjoying the feeling of their bodies so close for the first time. 

After what seemed like a lifetime, Han's right leg began to tingle and he gradually lost the feeling in his toes. 

"Princess, you may not weigh much, but sitting in the same position for goodness knows how long isn't good for the feeling in my legs." He told her, shifting his position slightly. 

"Princess?" He asked again, gaining no response the first time. 

"Leia?" Moving his hand to her cheek, he realised that she was asleep. He laughed again, sliding forwards and adjusting his grip on the woman resting on his lap. 'The princess of Alderaan, asleep in my lap, on my ship. That's one to tell the grandkids, huh!' He amused himself, slowly standing up after moving his arms under her legs and head. 

She was asleep alright, didn't even respond to the movement of him carrying her across the cockpit towards the door. Just lay there. Her head fell back slightly as he was carrying her through the doorway and he quickly brought it back to his chest before it hit off the metal wall. He let out a sigh of relief when she didn't flinch at the sudden movement as he carried her down the hallway towards his sleeping quarters. 

"Even in your sleep you have me on edge, your highness" He mumbled to himself, careful not to wake anyone. 

He pushed the button on the side of the doorpanel with his foot and it opened with a low 'whoosh' and then closed as he walked inside. He walked over to his bed on the other side of the room, careful not to trip over the things he had left lying all over the place. He gently placed her down on his side of the bed, knowing it would be more comfortable for her. He brought up one of the blankets from the bottom of the bed and he draped it over her bare legs, probably lingering a little too long on the tops of her thighs before realising what he was doing. He knelt at the side of the bed so that his face was level with hers and he took her hand again into his. He looked at her face. So peaceful and calm. It was the most relaxed he'd ever seen her and it made him smile. He brought her hand to his lips, not looking away from her face. 

"Goodnight Leia, sleep well." He just about whispered. 

Standing up, he felt her tug on his hand and groan in response to his movement.

"Nooo, don't go." She mumbled with her eyes closed, clearly still fighting sleep as she rolled onto her back, Han's shirt probably revealing more of her neck and chest than she would have allowed 24 hours ago. 

He laughed and brought the blanket up to cover her, respecting her modesty. "Maybe some other time, sweetheart, but for now I want you to sleep." 

He may have been a scoundrel, but he was a good man. And as much as he would love to crawl into bed beside her and hold her close, he wasn't going to take advantage of her. 

"At least kiss me." She groaned, her eyes still closed and her fingers still intertwined with Han's. He quickly kissed her hand again before dropping it back on the bed. 

"No, REALLY kiss me" she pleaded.

He sighed and leaned over to her. He took in the view of her, eyes closed, hair lose over the pillows, and wearing his clothes. He dipped his head and slowly touched his lips to hers, feeling her respond instantly by kissing him back. She moved her hand up to his cheek and for a moment they were both lost in the feel of their lips together, their hearts together. 

Slowly Han pulled back and again Leia was out like a light, her head falling slightly to the right. He smiled and lovingly swept the hair out of her face before moving across the room towards the sofa. He moved the pile of clothes from the cushions on the floor and lay down on his back. 

Before he knew it, he was joining his princess in the land of sleep...


End file.
